


Returning What Was Stolen

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: Hand raised, ready to knock on the door. Sucking in a deep breath, her hand was about to go pounding into the wood, but as she moved forwards, the door moved backwards.





	Returning What Was Stolen

Deep breath, and exhale. Just walk up to the door and knock. Simple, right? But why is it so damn hard to do? Emma shivered while looking out the window of her car, eyes fixed on the door. Screw it. 

Each step was purposely hard, to prove a point. She didn't need to stoop down to the mayor's level to get what she wanted. God, each step felt like a walk of shame under her feet. 

Here we go. 

Hand raised, ready to knock on the door. Sucking in a deep breath, her hand was about to go pounding into the wood, but as she moved forwards, the door moved backwards. 

"What are you doing here?"  
"Uh. Madam mayor."  
"Well, Swan?" Regina quipped an eyebrow, eyes narrowing. Her stare always stoic, piercing. "You have no business here, and I don't want you here."  
"That's obvious." Emma nearly scoffed at the obviousness of Regina. "I have something for you."  
"Another smartass comment?"  
"No, but I have a few if you want them."  
"What is it?" 

Emma lift the grey shirt to hand it over. 

"My shirt you stole?"  
"That's harsh. Henry took it."  
"Now you're blaming a child? Pathetic." Emma shrugged, not warranting a real response.   
"I'm just here to give it back. Take it."  
"I don't obey your orders. You should watch who you're talking to."  
"Are you threatening me again, Regina?" Emma nearly hissed the words out, loathing the woman in front of her. How Regina would twist everything began to get under her skin quickly. Regina kept her solid glare fixed on Emma, displeased with her existence. As the tensions rose between them Regina eventually snapped and snatched the shirt from the blondes hand.

"Have a good day, madam mayor." Emma was dripping with sarcasm as she turned around and headed towards her car.

Damn her. Even with all the hatred towards the blonde everything about her was attractive, it drew her in like an addiction. The attitude, the looks, her voice. How each word irritated her, there was nothing Regina wanted more than to have her. With Regina plotting every little problem to get an opportunity to see her, to have a conflict, to feel the high that she always managed accomplishing. Something about their relationship was powering to Regina.

"Swan."

Emma was cursing the woman out in her head as she walked away. How the mayor managed to get under her skin every.single.time alluded her. Sure, Emma was always hot to the trigger with anger, but not like this. Their feud was astoundingly ridiculous. Stopping dead in her tracks when her name was called out, Emma rolled her eyes. What more could she possibly have to say? Turning, Emma folded her arms across her chest. 

"Yes, madam mayor?"

Emma could have sworn that Regina's tone sounded off, how unlike the mayor. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the mayor recomposed herself with an inhale.  
"I may have misinterpreted this."  
"May have?" Snark and sarcasm poured out of Emma's mouth, receiving a pointed glare.  
"What I mean is, I would like to offer an olive branch. Perhaps I owe you an apology."

Emma hadn't said a word, instead internally tapping her toe, waiting to see where the mayor was going. If this was an apology, it was a terribly crappy one. 

"Would you come inside?"  
"I thought you didn't want me here." Emma pointed out. Sighing in frustration, almost wishing she didn't even begin to apologize, Regina took a step outside the door, pushing the door open further behind her. "Please?" 

Emma waited, trying to understand why the sudden change of heart was happening. The mayor hated her, so why now? With a quick nod (Emma realized the only way she would ever understand why, or even get on her good side she would have to enter the lions den) Emma walked into the house. Regina lead her to the kitchen, and offered her a seat at the island. 

The inside of the house smelled like sugar and spice, because the mayor had been baking her annual apple turnovers. Much to Emma's surprise, she thought the mayor would've been too high and mighty for something as common as baking. 

"Have a seat, Swan." This was clearly difficult for Regina, as she was stepping out of her comfort zone by sitting with the enemy. Obliging, Emma watched as she pulled a pitcher from the refrigerator, and poured the content into a pot. While it heated, Regina grabbed two mugs and a ladle from the cupboard.

"Cocoa may be Henry's favourite drink, however hot apple cider is a close second. It's made from the family tree out front."  
"I never pegged you as someone who likes to bake."  
"I enjoy plenty of actives with my hands- baking is one of them. If you were from around here, you would know a few." Emma watched as Regina served the hot cider, passing a mug to her.

Just drink it. Get it over with and leave. Conversing with Regina wouldn't end well, so Emma lift the mug to her mouth in hopes it wouldn't be too hot to quickly drink it. 

Eyes narrowed as Emma scowled at the mug with a painful expression, Regina fought off the urge to snap. This wasn't like her to usually butt heads with someone, why was Emma Swan so different?

"I wanted to apologize, formally. We've gotten off on the wrong foot."  
"Clearly." Emma interrupted under her breath. The comment didn't go unnoticed, but it didn't receive a response.   
"When you first arrived in our small town with interest in Henry, I came to the conclusion that you were the biological mother and wanted to take him back. Whether that's your motive or not, I don't know, but that's why I've been.." Rude, an asshole, uncivil, shrew. This list went on, but Emma physically bit down on her tongue to keep from lashing out. ".. Contemptuous. Which could be chalked off as a misunderstanding, but you have to see where I'm coming from. The thought of losing Henry.. It's unfathomable."  
"Henry sought me out."  
"Yes. Regardless, I'm Henry's mother- which won't be changing anytime soon. I hope you haven't come here to corrupt his mind with the idea that you'll be taking him because he's just a precious child. My precious child."

Sighing, Emma took in a deep breath. In and out. In and out. 

"Henry caused a whirlwind of shit in our lives, but maybe it's for the best. Now that I'm here, I'm going to be sticking around until I see fit. You won't be running me from town, mayor, or his life."  
"Since that's your stance, how about we come to a parley until this is resolved."  
"So you're standing down? Because as I recall, I wasn't the one that came out guns blazing."  
"For the meantime, if you agree to the truce. This unwanted negativity shouldn't be hindering dear Henry's childhood. Stress isn't healthy for him, me, you. Lets leave it at the door and attempt to work together."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you, Swan. I.. I would like to invite you to dinner, tomorrow, I'll be making Henry's favourite. Of which I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you and me together, not tearing each others heads off." Chortling, Emma entertained the thought of ripping Regina's head off. Even after apologizing, she could see the difficulty in the mayors words. She didn't come across as the type of woman that would willingly stand down. Henry must mean much more to Emma than she took for granted.   
"For Henry, I'll come."  
"Good."  
"Is that all, madam mayor?" Distain and distrust was laced in Emma's voice, yet she somehow believed Regina was being genuine in her attempt to turn over a new leaf.   
"Yes, that should be all." With that, Emma saw herself out of the manor. "For Henry." Was the mantra she kept repeating in her head, using it to calm her nerves. The words rang true, even with barely knowing the young boy she would do just about anything to protect him.


End file.
